


Quarantine

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, cause we have enough of that in the real world, in which i try and make this not like any real life current quarantines, when your husband is stubborn and won't leave your side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Magnus is accidentally hit with a faulty binding potion that effectively puts him in quarantine for 48 hours. 48 hours that his husband refuses to leave his side for.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360348
Comments: 19
Kudos: 180





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s month day two, prompt: Quarantine.

“It’s gonna be okay Magnus, just 48 hours and if all’s well you’ll be in the clear,” Catarina says patting him on the shoulder fondly.

Usually Magnus would crack some stupid joke or at least make fun of her magical hazmat suit and how it makes her look like an astronaut, but he’s just so exhausted he can’t be bothered.

Alec stands outside of the makeshift but secure glass quarantine space that was formerly their living room a furrowed worried look on his brow as he twirls his wedding ring around on his finger. Catarina gives him one last smile before exiting the quarantined room through the closed off magic chamber she’s built onto it.

She sheds the magic hazmat suit in a snap of her fingers and walks over to Alec grabbing his arm and requesting he walk her to the door.

Magnus sighs falling back onto the terrible little cot Catarina has set up for him as he watches them go. The evening had started out so lovely, a quiet night of candlelit dinner and candlelit make out session with his husband had been on the schedule. But then just as Alec had signed off on his final report for the day and Magnus was pulling him towards the exit of the Institute the alarms alerting to a massive demon attack sounded.

Half of the Institute was already out on patrols for the evening leaving the Lightwoods and Magnus to take the call. When they’d arrived on the scene a young warlock had been doing their best to fight off a small hoard of Raveners, their team dispatched the demons easily except for when a poorly made binding potion fell from the warlock’s pocket and landed directly at Magnus’ feet.

As soon as it landed Magnus’ magic had completely gone off center and backfired on him as the last demon attacked, Alec luckily always in tune with his husband had been quick to action and finished off the beast before it got any closer.

His magic has been haywire ever since and with the accidental ingredients in the potion generally being used for making controlled contagions he had immediately quarantined himself inside a protective magic bubble with the young warlocks help to prevent any spread. All it could take is contact with another warlock and the same thing might happen to their magic causing a chain effect he refuses to be patient zero for.

After that it’d been a bustle of quick action, a call to Catarina, a quick CDC like set up in their living room, a disappointing burning of the Tom Ford suit he’d been wearing and a hovering Alec refusing to leave his side.

The door clicks shut and Alec comes back into view still twisting his ring around nervously. He looks more tired than Magnus than feels.

“I’m going to be okay,” Magnus says once his husband is close enough to hear him hoping to ease his husband’s anxiety. “This is just a precaution, love.”

Alec lets out a deep stuttered breath as he moves closer to the glass. He places his hand on one side as Magnus stands placing his hand right where Alec’s is on his side of the glass.

“Should I start quoting Spock?” Magnus smiles referencing the _Wrath of Khan_ which Simon had forced Alec to watch a few weeks ago on what he called ‘Bro in-law Night’. That makes Alec chuckle the furrow in his brow disappearing for at least a moment.

“You need anything?” Alec asks leaning his forehead on the glass, Magnus mirrors that action too.

“Nope, Catarina set me up with the essentials,” he replies. Catarina has left a change of clothes from the comfortable sweatpants and tank top he’s now wearing, placed a stack of paperbacks by the cot, practically force fed him an entire meal and left a jug of water practically the size of their fridge in the corner. He’s more than set until at least the next morning.

“You should eat something though,” he says pulling back from the glass.

Alec sighs, shaking his head. “I’m fine.”

“Alexander,” Magnus says firmly, a tone of voice that means business. “Don’t make me call Catarina back here, I know she’ll force feed you too if she has to.”

He’d attempt to magic some food up himself for Alec, but with his magic as it is he’s certain a wild boar would appear in their living room instead of beef tar tar.

Alec huffs at Magnus’ threat knowing it’s the truth and backs up from the glass his hands held up in surrender.

“Okay, I’ll be right be back,” he says heading for the kitchen.

“Alexander you should get some sleep after, you don’t have-“ he starts, Alec immediately shoots him down.

“I’ll be right back,” he says firmly, using his serious Head of the Institute voice. Magnus relents, dropping it until after Alec’s eaten at least.

Alec returns a few short minutes later with a bowl of leftover Chinese takeout from the night before in his hands. He sits the bowl on the ground near the glass and then walks over to the moved couch grabbing a pillow, the blanket that rests along the back of it and the book that he’s been reading from the coffee table.

He tosses each on the floor then settles himself down on the floor as well, back pressed up against the glass. He stretches his long legs out in front of him laying one ankle over the other and grabs the bowl moving the warm food around with his chopsticks and digging in.

“Alexander what are you doing?” Magnus says fondly watching as Alec eats like a man who’s been starved.

“Eating dinner,” he says through a mouthful of noodles shrugging his shoulders. Were it anyone else Magnus would find the action gross, but since it’s Alec he finds it endearing.

“You know what I mean, Alexander,” Magnus says tiredly leaning back against the glass and sliding down the closest he can get to actually sitting next to Alec. If there wasn’t a damn glass barrier he’d curl up around Alec, pull his husband to his chest and stay that way whispering quiet nothings to one another until they were both too tired to speak. Then he’d magic them to bed and Alec would wrap him up in his strong arms until morning light.

Instead he’s stuck in a glass box, destine to spend the next two nights on an uncomfortable cot unable to touch his husband, who judging from his gathering of supplies intends to sleep on the floor.

“I’m not leaving you out here by yourself,” Alec says already finishing up the bowl of food. “If I try sleeping in our bed without you, especially with you just out here, I won’t sleep at all.”

Magnus wants to argue, wants to insist Alec doesn’t sleep out here uncomfortable and waste away the next two days on the floor; and while he can be equally as stubborn as Alec he knows when to back down. There’s no winning this one, just like Alec knew there was no winning trying to skip dinner.

“You’re a sap you know that,” Magnus says fondly after a few moments of quiet his fingers tapping gently on the glass.

Alec tilts his head and smiles meeting Magnus’ eyes best he can through the barrier.

“Your sap.”

From there the 48-hour quarantine goes by faster than Magnus could ever have predicted. Alec stays put on the floor for most of it, sleeping there both nights, making Magnus the occasional cocktail, and keeping him company. Izzy drops by all his paperwork and chats with Magnus for a bit shaking her head fondly when she sees the makeshift bed on the floor. She looks at Magnus with that Lightwood raised eyebrow and he just shrugs a ‘what can you do you know how he is’ look on his face. She laughs in understanding; it’s a reminder that Izzy is a gift to him the only other one who understands Alec nearly as well as he does.

Alec spreads his paperwork across the floor and paces taking phone calls from the Institute and reprimanding a few Shadowhunters over the phone just as threateningly as he would in person. He makes meals for both of them, that and the bathroom are the only reasons he ever leaves the room. After every meal he blatantly turns his empty plates and bowls towards the glass so that Magnus knows he’s eating properly.

Magnus watches every bit of this in amusement and adoration, sitting cross legged on his tiny cot trading out paperback after paperback that aren’t holding his attention anywhere near the way Alec can.

At the end of the 48-hours his magic feels more centered in his chest, no longer a ball of hectic energy bouncing around everywhere without direction, instead it feels more like the warm steady beat he always senses alongside his heart. Catarina blissfully gives him the all clear after one final check over, banishing the glass box he’s called home these past two days and her magic hazmat suit away in one wave.

As soon as it drops he and Alec both let out a breath he feels like they’ve both been holding since the moment that bottled potion dropped on the sidewalk.

Magnus is moving in an instant, stepping around Catarina after a kiss to her cheek and jumping into Alec’s arms. Alec’s ready for him, his hands immediately gripping Magnus’ thighs and holding him up. Magnus kisses Alec long and hard and maybe a little inappropriately since they’re not alone in the room, but he doesn’t care. It’s been over 48-hours since he last touched Alec, a difficult task to begin with that has gotten more difficult since Alec strolled through the living room in nothing but a towel after his morning shower. Towel slung low on his hips, hair still wet, water trailing down his body and dripping off his chest hair driving Magnus absolutely insane.

Catarina clears her throat, forcing them apart.

“Since you’re clearly all better, I’ll be going,” she says rolling her eyes at them flicking Magnus on the shoulder playfully as she passes by. “Keep your magic use minimal for the next few days just to be safe, you may not be contagious but your magic is still a little unsettled.”

She reaches the door opening it and tossing a wave over her shoulder before adding, “Which means no sex magic, keep your magic firmly in your pants.”

Magnus pouts at her as she literally cackles out the door not even giving him the chance to make an innuendo. He turns back to Alec still pouting a bit and Alec leans forward kissing the look right off his lips.

“We can do a little sex magic,” Magnus teases running his fingers up into Alec’s hair.

“Magnus,” Alec says sternly, it’s very sexy and Magnus is very deprived of his dedicated floor sleeping husband.

“Fine,” he says tipping Alec’s head back. “No magic, just sex then. You know exactly what’s been on my mind since you walked through in that towel earlier.”

Alec smirks already making a b-line for their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
